Couples Are Always Cuter With a Little Girl
by dancingpokefan
Summary: Hiro's cousin brings up a strange idea after leaving her daughter in the care of Hiroki.


Couples Are Always Cuter With a Little Girl

A Hiroki x Nowaki One-shot

Hi, everyone! I just joined the fanfiction community and I am very excited to post my first story. This is a little Junjou Romantica one-shot that I came up with. Comments and critiques are greatly welcome!

**I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters used in this story (except my two OCs).**

Hiroki sighed when he opened the apartment door. So consumed in his work, he had forgotten all about agreeing to watch his cousin's daughter. He had been surprised when he opened the door, but seeing his cousin, Haruka, standing there with a small girl by her side, everything flooded back to him.

"Haruka-chan," he said bemusedly.

"You don't look very happy to see me, Hiroki-kun," she said bitterly.

"Not at all, dear cousin. I'm overjoyed that you asked me to do this task," Hiroki smiled sarcastically.

"Mei, you will be staying with your brother, Hiroki, tonight," Haruka said in the coddling voice that people tend to get when talking to young children or animals.

"Hai!" Mei smiled up at her mom.

"Sayonara!" Haruka called as she turned to leave, thrusting a small bag into Hiroki's hands before departing.

"Bye-bye okaasan!" Mei yelled to her mom.

Haruka turned and smiled one last time before disappearing around the corner.

Hiroki placed the small bag, which, upon brief examination, contained pajamas for Mei, down on the couch. The little girl skipped and pattered around the apartment, searching everywhere from the kitchen to the bathroom to the bedroom. Hiroki ignored the energetic young girl. After all, Hiroki didn't get along particularly well with kids.

"Are you hungry?" Hiroki asked after Mei finished her apartment examination.

"Hai!" Mei squealed.

"Okay," Hiroki said, and moved toward the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Hiroki to finish making dinner. A simple rice dish. There were no complaints, however from his first cousin first removed. She ate up her dinner happily after their simultaneous saying of 'itadakimasu'. For a girl no older than five, she was stunningly polite and had incredible etiquette.

"Is it okay if you sleep on the couch?" Hiroki asked, suddenly realizing there was going to be a sleeping problem.

"Hai!" Mei said.

Hiroki nodded and began putting sheets on the pull-out. He felt bad for making the little girl sleep on the couch, but he and Nowaki definitely couldn't share the couch. And it's not like he could sleep with Mei in the bed; that would be a little weird.

"Oniisan!" Mei called from Hiroki's bedroom.

Hiroki quickly headed to the room to see what the young girl wanted. He found her perched on the bed, a book in her hands.

"Can you read to me?" she asked.

Hiroki nodded. He sat down crisscross on the bed, and Mei crawled into his lap. He had to reach his arms around her to hold the book up. It was a picture book, she must have brought it in her bag. It was longer than most picture books, and after a few pages, Hiroki rested his chin on the little girl's shoulder. Not long after that, Hiroki had succumbed to sleep. He never realized how tired he was until he was on his comfortable and warm bed.

Mei crawled out of her reader's lap when she noticed he had stopped talking. Hiroki fell back gently on the bed. Not knowing what else to do, and feeling a bit tired herself, Mei snuggled into Hiroki's side and soon fell asleep next to him. The only sounds the still apartment were the gentle snores coming from Hiroki.

Nowaki unlocked the door eagerly. He had moved sluggishly home from the train station, but was now excited and energized at the thought of seeing his Hiro-san. He flung open the door proclaiming a loud 'tadaima'. He was thrown off when he wasn't greeted by the usual 'okaerinasai' from Hiro. Confused and slightly worried, Nowaki trekked over to their bedroom to change into casual clothes.

He stopped in the doorway, blinking in surprise. Hiro was sleeping on the bed, even though it was only seven. Not only that, but there was a girl no older than five curled up next to him. Though Nowaki was completely blank on where the child had come from, he was obsessed over the idea of how _cute _Hiro looked with that girl. The two resembled each other slightly, and Nowaki couldn't help but imagine Hiro as this girl's older brother or even father.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki called out, not too loud.

Hiroki couldn't have been in his usual deep-sleep, as he twitched upon hearing Nowaki's voice. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. His movement, in turn, awoke Mei. Seeing the tall stranger looming in the doorway, Mei quickly jumped behind Hiroki. Even fully standing, she was only a little taller than the sitting Hiroki.

"Who's that, oniisan?" Mei asked, still frightened.

"No-Nowaki?!" Hiroki said, as if suddenly remembering whom he shared the apartment with.

"Konbanwa, Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled.

"Warui, didn't mean to fall asleep," Hiroki said, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Who's the little girl?" Nowaki cocked his head.

"Oh! This is my cousin's daughter, Mei," Hiroki said. _Did I really forget to tell him?_

"Oh," Nowaki nodded.

"She's sleeping over tonight while my cousin her husband attend a party," Hiroki explained.

Nowaki nodded again, and began searching for his casual clothes. Hiroki stood up and pulled Mei out of the room. He gave her the bag and told her to change into her pajamas. After everyone had changed, Hiroki and Mei sat on the couch-turned-bed and watched T.V. while Nowaki ate the leftover rice from their previous meal. Around nine (Hiroki forgot that it was past Mei's bedtime), Nowaki and Hiroki retreated to their room and left Mei on the couch.

"Oyasumi nasai!" Mei called to the two men.

"Oyasumi," Hiroki said back before disappearing into the bedroom.

Hiroki and Nowaki settled into their bed, deciding to go to bed early that night. Hiroki fixed the blankets around him and muttered a soft 'oyasumi' before he laid down. Just before he dipped down to sleep, Nowaki quickly cupped his chin, pulling Hiro in close for a kiss. Hiroki, caught off guard and never too comfortable with romance, found his face flushing a bright pink. Nowaki pulled away after a few moments, smiling gently. "Oyasumi," he whispered, turning to lie down. Against his desires, Nowaki knew they couldn't do anything with the small child sleeping a few feet outside their door. This left a blushing, furious Hiroki, who huffed and turned sharply back to the outside of the bed. He pulled the blanket to his chin and felt sleep begin working its magic.

While Hiroki was stuck in the in-between stage between sleep and awake, Mei quietly opened the bedroom door. Not sure if he was dreaming or experiencing real life, Hiroki didn't move. Nowaki, who was still fairly awake, sat up.

"Oniisan?" Mei called in a whisper-shout.

Hearing the little girl's voice, Hiroki sat up and pulled himself out of the dream-like state. "Doushita no?" he asked in a voice raspy from sleep.

"Kowai," is all she responded with.

Mei remained in the door frame, unsure if she could enter or not. Seeing her confusion, Hiroki called her over and patted the empty space between him and Nowaki. She jumped to life, running over to the bed and crawling into the spot for her. She crawled under the blankets. While Nowaki and Hiroki faced the outside of their bed, Mei slept on her back. It wasn't long before the trio had fallen asleep. A calm, peaceful silence hung in the bedroom, along with a warm, safe, family-feeling.

Haruka took out the spare key Hiroki had given her. No one had answered when she knocked, so she assumed he was at work. Or asleep. Opening the door, Haruka stepped into the apartment. The couch had been pulled out, but there was nothing on it except tousled sheets. She checked her phone. No texts, no missed calls. Hiroki had to be asleep. Surely he wouldn't leave the apartment in such disarray, right?

Unsure where to check, Haruka headed towards the bedroom. It would be rude to barge in while he was sleeping, sure, but he was her cousin. She turned the knob slowly and opened the door as quietly as she could. When she made it inside, she was very glad that her purse was on her shoulder. Had it been in her hand, she would have dropped it in shock. Because there, in the bed, was her little Mei, her cousin, and a stranger. Well, if he was sharing a bed with Hiroki, possibly her younger cousin's boyfriend.

A smug smile appeared on Haruka's face. She didn't always enjoy causing trouble and embarrassing others, but this wasn't an opportunity she was going to miss. Her smirk widened as she imagined Hiroki's tsundere reaction.

"Hiroki-kun!" she chirped in a friendly voice.

Mei stirred first, sitting up to face the intruder.

"Haha!" Mei called out to her mom.

Mei's voice being louder and closer, woke up Hiroki. Nowaki had stirred slightly hearing Haruka, but sat up upon hearing Mei. He blinked in surprise, unsure what to do or say to the visitor. Hiroki sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Haruka sang much louder than her first statement.

Hiroki suddenly snapped to full awareness. From half-asleep to fully awake in a zero to sixty approximation. He suddenly remembered that he had given a key to his cousin. Why was he so forgetful lately? His face began turning red, the embarrassment of his cousin seeing him like this kicking in at full force.

"Kawaii," she said clearly noticing his uncomfortableness.

"D-Don't say that!" Hiroki snapped, not at all intimidating with such a heavy blush tainting his cheeks.

"Why don't you go wait in the kitchen and wait for me to make breakfast?" Haruka said to Mei.

The girl nodded and threw down the covers to skip out of the room. Haruka giggled and smiled more, Hiroki's face still red.

"I'll go make breakfast," Nowaki said, climbing out of bed.

"I can do that," Haruka said.

"No, no, you're our guest," and with that Nowaki left too.

Haruka smiled, she had planned on having a quick chat with her cousin. She sat down on the edge of the bed, a taunting smirk on her face.

"Nani?" Hiroki spat through gritted teeth.

"Betsuni," she replied, the smirk not fading.

"Just say it," he growled.

"It's just cute," she smiled.

"How is it 'cute'?" his teeth still gritted.

"I just never imagined my little Hiroki was gay," she ruffled his hair and stood up.

"Urusai!" he shouted, confirming that the stranger was, indeed, his boyfriend.

Haruka left the room, Hiroki a few steps behind her. They sat down at the kitchen table with Mei.

"You guys should adopt a daughter. Gay couples are just the cutest when they have a little girl," she smiled, though being honest.

Thankfully Mei was distracted with watching Nowaki cook to be listening to the conversation.

"Definitely not!" Hiroki shouted, and blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"That would be kind of fun," Nowaki said thoughtfully from his spot in front of the stove.

Hiroki made some sort of choking sound in the back of his throat before shouting 'urusai'. By now, he was red all over, from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears. Nowaki laughed at his lover's shyness, and Haruka laughed at her cousin's embarrassment.

"It really would be cute," she muttered to herself, though knowing full and well that she should appreciate that her cousin had found someone that puts up with him (even if it meant Hiroki wouldn't have any kids of his own).

Thank you for reading my first fic! Please comment and review, and critiques are welcome. In case you didn't know the Japanese I used in this story, here's a list:

Hai- Yes

Sayonara- Goodbye

Okaasan- Mom

Itadakimasu- Thank you for this meal (said before eating)

Oniisan- Older brother

Tadaima- I'm home

Okaerinasai- Welcome home (formal)

Konbanwa- Good evening

Warui- Sorry (my bad)

Oyasumi nasai- Good night (formal)

Oyasumi- Good night (informal)

Doushita no- What's wrong

Kowai- Scary

Haha- Mom (when speaking of one's own mother)

Ohayou gozaimasu- Good morning (formal)

Kawaii- Cute

Nani- What

Betsuni- Nothing

Urusai!- Shut up!


End file.
